


The Illusion of Living

by Novicsink



Category: Batim - Fandom, Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: AU, Crossover, Doppelganger, Gen, Illusion of living, Inner Demons, Quest for the Ink Machine AU, Quest for the ink machine - Freeform, Symbolism, bbros, bbros meet game counterparts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 17:37:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14774139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novicsink/pseuds/Novicsink
Summary: A 'what if' scenario of ThisAnimatedPhantom's "Quest For the Ink Machine" fic where the Bbros meet their cartoon selves depicted in the game.While getting one of the parts they need in a broken down theater, the bbros and Alice meet their doppelgängers.





	The Illusion of Living

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThisAnimatedPhantom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisAnimatedPhantom/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Bendy and Boris in The Inky Mystery](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10726146) by [ThisAnimatedPhantom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisAnimatedPhantom/pseuds/ThisAnimatedPhantom). 



> Symbolism, the versions they meet aren't 'technically' their real cartoon counterparts.

The old boards creaked loudly with each step.

“Wow, this place is big.” Bendy noticed his brother nod in reply.

“Over here.” Bendy's head perked at her whisper, turning his focus to where Alice stood. An open hallway showing broken objects of all sorts could be seen.

Boris shared a quick glance with him, and they trudged onward. 

The lights were oddly still working here just like in the rest of the building. In fact, they revealed the broken wood from floors and glass that they tried not to step on.

Broken, everything in the theater was broken. Except for the table at the back of the room, covered in a vibrant red cloth. And a book centered on top, like a gift.

“Is that it?” Alice couldn't help but utter, staring in wary hesitation along with the other two.

“I guess so…” Bendy muttered, stepping closer.

“Bendy wait!” Boris held his paw out as if to stop the demon. Bendy looked back with a knowing, worried look. Boris bit his lip, “. . Be careful.”

Bendy smirked to reassure the wolf and stepped closer. He was only three steps away when a wall of magical runes surrounded the book, orbiting around it in a greenish glow. Alice placed a hand on the wolf’s shoulder to stop him from moving.

Bendy slowly lifted his gloved hand to touch the wall, flinching as it made the runes ripple like water.

Bendy opened back up his shut eye in wonder, the runes before him suddenly in English, and easy to read.

“The world you see is but a drawing  
The world you feel is but a story  
The future you seek is not real  
Beware of your path  
What is inside will be revealed  
Will you take pen in hand  
Or will you destroy it and those around you  
This is the Illusion of Living” Bendy perked an eye at the words. It was definitely a warning of some kind.

“An illusion?” Alice spoke, “What could it be referring to?”

“.. I don't know.” What danger was it?

Bendy gripped his other hand in a fist, steeling his resolve as he stretched his risen hand forward.

As soon as he grabbed the book, the runes shattered away. Blinking, Bendy turned the book over, only seeing the title of what he read before. ‘The Illusion of living.’

It was instinctual, without thought, like if he was spelled to do it. But he opened it.

A gush of ink shot out, throwing Bendy backwards. “Bendy?!”

His jaw slacked, gapping while the others could only stare, at the small demon standing on the red table, smiling a giant grin as he caught the book in air.

“Hu! Look at this!” The demon held the book out in amazement, then looked at the three in awe. “This book is something huh!”

Bendy shakily stood, cautious despite the intruder’s happy demeanor. The imp itself had no tail, slick skin, and no clothes say for a few like shoes. But it was a demon, his aura said, and so did his horns and floating head. “Who are you?”

“Huh?” The fellow blinked his black pie cut eyes. He grinned again in understanding, leaping off the table, making Bendy back up when he landed next to him. “Why I'm you!” He winked, gripping his bow tie, “But cuter~.”

Bendy's eyes narrowed, a bit offended. “Your him?” Alice voiced his thoughts.

“Yep!” The demon twirled, his head staying fixed in place. “Bendy the Dancing Demon!” He posed with his arms out, exactly like a performer.

“Me?” He looked at the other up and down, “But you don't look like me.”

“That's because I’m," he nudged the ‘taller’ Bendy. “‘Your inner demon’.”

Alice snorted at the bad pun, covering her mouth to forcefully stop a laugh.

The ‘real’ Bendy's eyes narrowed, “Then if your me,” he gave a hopeful smile, “can you give us that book?”

“Bendy” placed a gloved hand on his chin, pondering the question. “Hmm, nope! Doesn't sound fun!”

“What?!” Bendy roared, tail flaring.

“Oh lighten up a little! You're too stressed!” He snapped his fingers. “Say! How about a game of tag? You catch me and I’ll give it to ya!”

Bendy scowled, “How about I just take it?” He moved to snatch it, but the imp jumped back on the table. 

“Aww. But it's just one game!”

“Grr. Fine.” Bendy crossed his arms.

Boris smiled, stepping closer, “Don't worry. It can't be too hard with all of us.”

“No! Only him!” He puffed out his cheeks in a pout. “It won't be fair otherwise!”

“We can't help?” The pup’s ears fell.

“Sorry, but no can do!” His eyes narrowed in thought. “Then again,” He winked, “I think some pals of mine also want to play! You two can hang with them.” He opened the book, gripping the spine tightly before swinging the book roughly in their direction.

The three had to duck as ink was flung over them.

“Whah-AWW!” Before Bendy could process the ordeal, his counterpart pulled him through a door in a way that he was spun.

“Golly! This is exciting!”

“Well… I guess I could play.” The two left looked behind them in shock to see versions of them that were also different. Boris’s wearing overalls and boots compared to his mechanic wear and shoeless feet. And Alice’s, having horns..

The look was brief, before the taller Boris stole the pup’s bag and ran, “Hey!”

“Come on! Let's get you presentable!” Alice saw the chase for but a second before her counterpart pulled her away as well.

“What? W-wait! I don't need a makeover!”

Boris ran frantically through the halls, desperate to catch the older version of him, as curious as that was. “Give that back!” He couldn't lose the map now!

The wolf grinned at him, “You’ll have to try harder than that! Hmm~. Is that bacon soap I smell?” He licked his lips and then darted around the corner.

Oh he wished it was just bacon soup! “Wait! Please!” Boris nearly crashed into the door he hadn't expected. But quickly ran through.

The pup halted when he saw the clone across the room, his breath coming in fast gulps.

The other Boris didn't look half as tired. In fact, he was sitting relaxed in a chair, at the end of a long dining room table.

Boris decided to be reasonable, “Can you give. Me back my bag?” He panted out walking over.

“What now?” The doppelgänger swallowed, the wolf realized that he was eating a can of their food. “Come closer, I can't hear ya.”

“Please! Give me back my bag." Boris begged him. “We need it for our quest.” He pointed to the bag next to the adult.

The other just took another spoon full of soup, enjoying it's taste and taking a ‘slow’ gulp. “No way. I'm keeping the food in here.”

Boris whined, he should be with his brother, “Okay! You, you can keep the food! Just give me the bag!”

The adult stared at him unsympathetically, “Why should I? Ain't ya me? If one of us has it, why should it matter?”

“So… are you going to come with us in our journey?” He asked curiously. That could complicate things.

“Psh!” The imposter laid back and placed his feet on the table as he made himself comfortable. “Too much work for me. I’d rather just relax and eat.”

Boris felt a twinge of annoyance at this. He didn't have such a luxury.

"Why don't ya just sit and eat huh?

Boris's eyes perked, and he hesitantly sat down next to him at the table.

"You... really like food." He couldn't help but observe how utterly absorbed he was with just eating.

The wolf took a bite of his bacon soup, "Why do ya think?"

Something told him that he wasn't actually going to get any of that food.

 

Bendy swayed as he finally stopped spinning, “Ugh…” He gripped his head.

“Heh! You think that's bad. Try having your head spin as a gag because you have no neck.”

Bendy looked up curiously to see, the younger? Version of him sit on top of a old desk, kicking his feet back and forth. Glancing around, the mechanic realized they were in a study with quite a few bookshelves propped against the walls.

Bendy smirked, charging at the other. But he didn't have as much as an advantage as he thought, for the other easily jumped up to avoid him, sending the demon crashing into the desk.

“Oh wow! We're already starting?” The doppelgänger grinned, twirling around, “Come and get me!!”

Bendy scowled, launching himself forward off the desk. But the other instinctively jumped before the impact, causing the demon to faceplant against the floor.

Bendy heard a raspberry as he picked himself up, barely catching sight of the clone’s teasing gesture. He huffed, lunging at the other, but the cheeky devil jumped on top of a bookshelf. Growling, he climbed the shelf, but the fake jumped to the next and to the next. Getting frustrated, he went to the last, and shook it with his strong strength, sending books and the small Bendy toppling.

However, the Bendy landed on his head and jumped off.

He gripped his fists, anger soaring at the action. “Come here you little imp!”

The other Bendy gasped loudly, “My height makes me cute okay!” He cried defensively.

“I don't want to be cute!” Bendy roared, blushing brightly before charging again.

“Aw!” Rushing, the imposter accidentally ran through the clothes rack. The Bendy skid to a stop and looked at himself in surprise. “Well you should~.” He cooed, posing like a certain warner in the tutu.

“Augh!”

 

“Woah! Hey slow down. I should help them!” Alice argued as she was forcefully pushed through the door.

“They'll be fine, don't worry!” The girl assured, pushing Alice into a walk in dresser. “You’ll get back to them soon!”

“Woah!” Alice stumbled out the other side, dressed suddenly in a long white dress. But before she could comment about it, she was pushed in a chair, “Waaaah!” Where she was thoroughly spun, feeling light touches cascade her skin.

She was dizzy when the other Alice stopped her, “A little lipstick… and viola!” The other Alice turned the gal in her chair so she could look in the mirror.

This Alice blushed furiously at the rosy cheeks and cutesy makeup, anger flaring at the unwanted treatment. “Were the fake wings necessary?” 

Her doppelgänger huffed, “I was trying to appeal to what I thought you like!” She placed her hands on her hips. Alice wasn't sure she liked that this her’s dress was so short. “Critics, but I suppose a look more like mine would have been better. I mean I’m ‘gorgeous’.” the ‘fake’ flipped her hair in confidence, looking herself over in the mirror.

To say Alice was uncomfortable was an understatement. It wasn't really the other’s flapper attire or attitude, but her horns. Alice brushed her fingers through her hair where the other had them, watching as she treated the horns the same as her halo, with love and adoration. 

How was this her? So confident, carefree. Why wasn't this Alice upset about, well, having horns?

“Perfect!” The clone clapped her hands together, “Now to start the show!”

“S-show?” 

“Just for us sweetie!” She grinned her painted black lips. “Come on! It's time to leave the dressing room and take center stage!” she urged, nudging the angel out the door away from where they came in.

“Huh?!” Alice was quickly thrust past the door, leaving her in the center of an empty stage.

Alice stared at the empty seats. Was she supposed sing?

“Oooh~. I am a poor fellow, that's lost their way. Holding the herbs I picked, for the villagers that are sick.” The other Alice sang on stage, suddenly dressed in robes and surrounded by tree props, “What am I to do, it's been days, if only I could be shown the way~.”

Alice, assuming by her attire, guessed that was her cue, so she hesitantly ‘flew over’, “ugh.” She cleared her throat, “I have heard your pleas~. Do not cry, I shall try, to help thee see.” Oh she felt ridiculous. “Um. Here you go.” She picked up a random stone, and placed it in the other’s hands. “This is a miracle, it’ll show you the way.” She didn't bother singing the last part. When would this her let her leave? 

“Oh thank you miss, I’ll help them now!” As she left stage, the angel without horns sighed.

“Congrats Alice!” Alice whirled behind her in shock, watching as three angel cut outs were standing behind her. “You’ve performed your destined miracle!”

“Mama’s so proud of you!” The spider? Angel cheered.

She was taken off guard when a cane pulled her to the cutouts, the other Alice pushing them closer as if they were to hug her.

“You’ve made us so proud!” The ‘sailor’ angel said.

And Alice couldn't help but giggle, at the thought of her real family being proud of her.

 

Boris was anxious now, tapping his fingers on the table cloth. His, other self, kept dismissing his requests for the bag, ignoring his pleas.

Boris gripped his hand into a fist, "Can you please give me the bag? We need the map to collect the parts we need. T-to help people." He wondered if his brother was fairing better. He had faith that Bendy could get the peice, and that he should just focus on this, but he couldn't help but worry.

The wolf however, just leaned further back in his chair, gulping down the rest of his third can.

His patience was lost. THAT, was apart of their necessary rations. And he was just ignoring his reasoning, he didn't care at all.

“I need that map! I'm not leaving here without it!” Boris shot out of his seat, hands banging on the table.

The other Boris's ears perked, “Oh? Come here and take it then.” And to the pup’s shock, he pulled out the map from seemingly nowhere. 

Boris stiffened at this, but quickly decided, and rushed at the other. His hands were so close to touching it, when the wolf was suddenly gone. 

Boris looked around him, mild panic coursing through him when he wasn't seeing the other.

“It's over here.” The younger whirled his head back as his counterpart dangled the paper in front of him, suddenly yards away.

“Hey! Come on!” Boris lunged to grab it, but the taller danced circles around him as he kept it just outside his reach. Pulling it away with each one of his attempts.

"Are you sure you want this? Seems like a hassle to carry it."

"YES!" Boris reached for it again, but in his rush though, slipped, landing with a thud on the floor. He stayed laying for a second, heaving as his body was already nearly drained.

“Ya alright kid?”

For some odd reason, the wolf calling him ‘kid’ when HE was causing him so much trouble, made him snarl in frustration.

“Oh? Not getting up?” The Boris in overalls questioned. “Shouldn't you be worried about your brother?” He narrowed a pie cut eye. “Shouldn't you be helping him? Considering he's supposed to be dying soon?”

What? Boris jumped at him, snarling at the comment. “Augh!” What right did he have to bring that up? This wasn't him! This Boris was stubborn and selfish!

The pup lunged almost blindly, but his mirror just watched him as he dodged, not smiling, not angry.

“You’ll save all those people.” Boris lunged, “They'll get their happy ending.” dodge.

The pup charged, “But what about you? Shouldn't you get yours?” The adult side stepped.

He swiped to grab him, “You know he will.” A miss.

He swung, “ And you can't do anything about it.” The Boris caught his fist.

Before the pup could react, he was punched back, crashing against the table’s side. He didn't get up, he felt cold. Not over the situation, but because he could be right.

He felt his fist tighten, the frustration he normally felt somehow easily coming out.

“Eugh!!” He wiped off the plates, yanked the tablecloth, punched the table, ANYTHING.

As the pup yelled in anguish, his copy walked over, his boots audible despite the shattering of plates and cups.

Boris, noticing the other, lunged at him again, only for the adult to hold him at bay with his paw, stopping his attempt. Boris could only look at his copycat through wet, heavy eyes. It was the adult wolf’s tired, knowing expression that made him realize this WAS him.

“It's not fair…” he could really feel his tears running. Why couldn't they just take a break? Just sit together and eat a meal with nothing to worry about?

“That's life for ya. Just got to deal with it.” The Boris let go of him, placing his gloved hands in his overall pockets.

Boris let himself fall to the ground. He’d still try to find the cure, but why did this have to be hard?

The Boris placed a gentle hand on the pup’s shoulders, “Don't bottle up your emotions kid.”

The bag landed with a thud in front of him, before he heard footsteps walking away, “You’ll worry him.” Until he heard none at all.

 

Alice giggled at the other Alice’s silliness from making the angel cutouts adore her.

“Snff. Eeeh…” Alice turned at the sudden noise from across the stage, a puppet was propped in a cowering position, crying sounds coming from it.

Alice playing her angel role, moved to comfort them.

“Wait!” The nicely dressed ‘angel’ blocked her path. “That is a DEMON!”

“Just ignore him my dear. He's tricking you!” Said the spider cutout.

Alice stuttered for words, surprised by the outcome.

“Wait! This is a good time to banish it! Before it hurts someone!” The sailor one shouted.

What?!

“An excellent idea! Alice should do it!” Alice's eyes widened as the angels pushed her forward to the demon, her back futilely trying to push against the cutouts.

Her heart pumped loudly as she got closer to the still crying demon, her shoes skidding.

“Get rid of it!” Everything else grew darker as she eyed the puppet.

“It’ll hurt others!” She failed her arms.

“All demons are evil!” The shouts echoed in her skull.

"Don't trust it!" The sobs grew louder-

"END IT!"

“NO!! Stop! This isn't me!” She screeched in fear, shutting her eyes closed and dropping onto her knees.

“That's for sure! You can't play a role like this!” The fallen angel muttered on the bright stage, pouting as she walked to where the puppet was just a second before.

Alice breathed deeply, aware of the all too familiar scene. “..Can I just leave to help the others?”

“Not ‘til we’re done.” She gently smiled. She then snapped her fingers. “I know! How about you play as a heroine!”

Alice sighed, that didn't sound too bad. “Okay. What do I do?” She asked standing.

“You’ll save this demon baby!” A black stuffed toy was tossed at her, Alice barely catching it.

“What?!” 

“And I’ll be the angel trying to bring him to god to be judged!” The other angel shouted, Swinging up a very REAL sword up like a knight.

Alice stared, frozen in shock, and the other rushed toward her, bringing the weapon down.

Alice stood staring in horror at the toy she dropped to the floor, who’s head was now gone. Staring at the pieces, she noticed it had an uncanny resemblance to the other Bendy.

Dread flooded her at the idea of other angels banishing Bendy himself.

“Geez. You can't make up your mind at all!” The other Alice tisked.

Alice felt guilt, thinking about the shame she'd bring if they knew that she herself wanted to accept him as a friend. Guilt that she'd miss the demon if he did succumb to the inkillness.

“So caught up in what others have said is right.” She turned on her heels, “So what if I’ll never have wings.”

Alice's eyes widened at the comment, “N-No! I’ll get them! I have too!” She couldn't help but say in fear. “I won't fail!”

The fallen Alice turned her head back, “And if you do.” She brushed the hair behind her ear, “Can you live with losing your horns?”

Alice's breath quickened, the meaning striking her hard. 

She didn't notice her shadow disappear.

 

“Come on! What cha waiting for?” Bendy brushed his vest off from the cobwebs on him, looking up to see the fake Bendy at the start of some stairs. “The book’s right here~.”

Bendy growled, rushing after the other, chasing him down the stairs in pursuit. The counterpart laughing with the chase.

The mechanic nearly fell into the water at the bottom. Looking around, the basement was flooded with the liquid from what must have been from broken pipes and rain. The imp however, was jumping across the boards and crates sprinkled around. “How are you so slow?”

Grunting, Bendy hurried to follow the fast demon, not caring about accidentally running through the shallow water.

The short devil giggled with each time he jumped to the next dry pillar, his precision so potent one would think he'd melt if he touched the water.

The mechanic however, slipped when he went too fast, splashing in the water and soaking his fur. Glaring at the mischievous other, he screamed, “Why are you doing this?!”

“Why?” The double turned his floating head to look down at him, “Aren't I you? Shouldn't You know?”

Bendy glared from his spot in the water, “We need that part now!”

The mirror being frowned, bending forward to look closer on the crate, “You seem awfully worried there. You okay pal?”

Bendy banged his fist against the water, “No. I'm not! It's why we need that book!”

“Really?” His said emptily, “'Cause you don't think you’ll survive this.”

Bendy's blood froze.

Bendy's black eyes narrowed and tilted his head. “You're REALLY going to leave Boris all alone?”

He did not need ‘himself’ to bring this up! “Grr! I have no choice!”

“Do you?”

His body slacked, dumbfounded at the accusation.

The Bendy looked at the book in his hand, expression empty, “I don't see what the big deal is about this thing. It's just some cruddy book.” He held the book over the water. “Someone should have just thrown it away a long time ago. Better late than never!” He let go.

“No!” Bendy lunged to grab it, but failed to make it halfway when he felt a familiar tightness.

It was caught before it hit the water. “Oh come on! You know these parts can't be destroyed right?” He said dryly. coff! 

Bendy coughed into his hand to still him, but ink was already running off him as he tried to hold himself up.

“They don't need you for this. Just let go.” Even with pain wrecking his body and forcing his focus away from the world, he heard the words so utterly clear. "It's not worth such pain.”

Bendy heaved, falling to the ground. Shaking as he tried not to scream, forcing blurry eyes to stay open to look at the growing form.

“But if you want, take it.” The relic was offered to him, just two feet away, an arm’s reach. His vision only allowed him to make out its color and shape, and failed to notice the shadow hovering over him.

“Awww!!” He bit his tongue, halting his scream. It would be so easy to let go.

But, his eyes narrowed on the book. It was so close. They were so close. He couldn't let this chance slip away!

The counterpart’s gaze never left him despite his melted face obscuring his eyes. The dripping stretched monstrosity it now was looming over him.

Bendy yacked up a mouthful of ink as he forced himself to lift his upper body just a little. His body was on fire as he let the left over ink in his mouth fall out.

The shadow lifted its free hand high up as Bendy slowly stretched his arm to grab the book. The deformed demon’s hand shifted in shape, morphing into a large ax.

Come on! Bendy's arm wobbled, struggling to even lift it in his pain. How would Boris handle him being gone?

The blade went down.

Boris.

Deep breaths coursed through him as his attack ended. Bendy looked around him, confused at his doppelgänger's disappearance. No trace at all. He looked at the book in his hand that gave him so much trouble. The Illusion of Living.

Sitting up in his spot, he opened the book, as if to see if it was really over. To his surprise, a message of bold, messy writing was on the first page.

Keep to it! ;)

 

Bendy stumbled through the door, gripping his shoulder to steady himself as he entered the room where he was separated from the others.

He heard furious steps, and was barely able to notice Boris and Alice stop at the doorway.

Boris’s expression morphed as new tears ran down his face, Alice covering her mouth to prevent her own as the two instantly ran over to support the demon.

“H-hey.” Bendy stuttered as the two embraced him, looking at his brother’s sobbing face, “No need to worry. I'm. I’m not going anywhere.” He smiled a genuine one to the pup. “I promise.”

Boris looked surprised at this, but fresh new relieved tears poured down at the second meaning of the words. Boris hugged him tighter.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't kill me about Boris.
> 
> AU by the "Bbros".


End file.
